parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (Julian Bernardino Style) Outro 2
Here is the second ending sequence to Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Aki - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Yumi - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kei - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Jimmy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Natalie - Tallulah (An American Tail) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *and more Transcript *Barry B. Benson: Ah... What a lovely day it is. (walks onto the tracks to see Bradley Manor standing firm and looks up at the sky) Hmm... That must be Bradley Manor again. Nice sunny day. *Tallulah: Hey, Barry, what's up? *Barry B. Benson: It's such a lovely day! Now come out and play! *Tallulah: Come out and play? Then let's go for it! (hops onto Bradley Manor's cabin with Barry and sets off for Bridgenorth) *(at Bridgenorth station, Bradley Manor arrives on time where Baby, Timmy Brisby, Delia Ketchum, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Olivia Flaversham are sitting down in seats as Barry and Talullah exit the footplate of Bradley Manor and sit down to join the others) *Professor Oak: Humans and animals, we are gathered here. We're here for a special announcement. Fievel and Olivia, come up here. *(Fievel and Olivia sit up and walk forward) *Couples. Couples are what bring us together today. *Barry B. Benson: Unbelievable! I never knew they met. *Tallulah: Yeah. I didn't know that either. *Professor Oak: Couples, who have a crush for each other. Couples, who are related to each other. *Delia Ketchum: Wow. Such a perfect couple, huh? *Baby: Yeah. That is absolutely true. *Timmy Brisby: I agree with Baby. *Tallulah: How romantic. *Barry B. Benson: So sweet. *Professor Oak: And love. True love with follow you forever. Now, treasure your love. If you've got the ring, then I pronounce both of you... a romantic couple in love. *(Fievel and Olivia kiss each other and walk on board the coaches as Bradley Manor runs past the train back to turn on a turntable at Kidderminster) *Timmy Brisby: And hereby, I claim every station and every train on this railway... opened. (grabs an axe and chops the tape apart) *Professor Oak: Ready, lads? One, two, three, four! *(The orchestra plays the celebration music opening of Hatley station from Oh Doctor Beeching! with a poster containing the picture of Fievel and Olivia in a loveheart with fireworks going off) *Professor Oak: Bravo, bravo! And thank you for entertaining the capture of the cards and Ben Ravencroft! *Timmy Brisby: Don't mention it, Oak. Right, everyone, on the train. *(Bradley Manor arrives, backs up, and couples to the coaches, but whistles, and sets off for Kidderminster) *Narrator: The End. Category:Julian Bernardino